


【左京】〈海上一夢〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [42]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 左京和他的夢境。
Series: A3！短篇 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【左京】〈海上一夢〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
> ＊相關內容為遊戲《動物森友會》衍伸創作

現在是什麼情況？

男人的內心稍微有些慌亂，不過外表上幾乎看不出來，僅有推著鼻樑上眼鏡架的指尖動作變得頻繁一事能略窺一二。眼前的狸貓彷彿是前些日子劇團裡的小年輕熱中沉迷的遊戲角色，而此刻腳下踩踏的也不是水泥地或木地板，完全是原始風格的大自然草地；回頭一看，身後寫著「DODO Airline」的交通工具也如微薄印象中同是藍白配色，站在自己身旁的桃紅色松鼠與白色倉鼠則與自己彷彿是不同世界的物種――不，肯定不同吧。

「……」

「古四你怎麼了嗎？」

「什、不，沒事。」

一面說服自己眼下並非現實、也不該跟小動物計較，一面在心底想念身邊那總是勤快地把雜事辦好的小弟，左京默默地開始撿起樹枝、採集水果。雖然他並未參與遊戲，但也幾度在一旁觀看成員們遊玩、大致了解遊戲方法與初期的故事進展，因此並未感到過多不確定性；也不清楚究竟是他本身的心態與體感使然，還是這荒誕的情形會依據每個人有所調整，所謂的「第一晚」迅速的過去，簡陋的帳棚外傳來了呼喚的聲響。

不過，在狸貓結束晨喚、說明「討債」的真正來意時，左京內心依舊不可避免的泛起了一股殺意，但也同時默默浮現應該反省當時初次見面便恐嚇監督行為的想法。瞪著狸貓將話說完，左京便盡可能依他知道的方式累積財富，並在販售大頭菜的山豬拜訪島上時大量採購、發家致富；此外，蓋完自家房子卻遲遲沒有回到現實的情形下，左京也實際走訪了島嶼大大小小的角落、進行區域規劃，並且使用手頭存款毫不客氣的建設自己身處的島嶼，使得原本的無人荒地逐步成為繁華城市。他無法分辨小動物的恭維究竟是遊戲設定還是真心敬佩，因為他打造的是先前銀泉會設計的未來發展，透過虛擬方式履行自己試行營運、記錄改善方針的職責，以期之後有機會提出建議、省下組織經費挪至其他用途；當小動物們開心地在「城區」歌唱、漫步與交流時，左京總是會一個人前往島上距離廣場最遙遠的地方。

興許是因為偏僻，加上小動物的設計本來就不會走遠而杳無足跡，但也正合左京的心意。記憶中成員進行遊戲時只能做出山水與擺設裝飾，但這裡似乎以自行建設房屋替代了原有的功能；無法改造地形的島上一隅，矗立的是滿開的宿舍與劇場，雖說看起來是島上最樸實無華的地方，卻是他花了最多改造材料與存款、力求還原的建築。坐在劇場的門口好一陣子，他緩緩站起身，走到一旁的宿舍裡頭；沒有劇團成員卻也不空蕩，因為左京利用了設計功能、將滿開第四次至第六次公演演出服裝、以及雄三等幕後人員的衣著，分別放置在寢室、餐廳與交誼廳，以及排練室裡。左京換上了搭配的服飾，坐在放有全部成員衣飾的排練室裡，靜靜凝視監督的洋裝，低低的說了句：「――」

就那麼靜靜地坐著好一陣子。直到月升星垂，他才踏出內心認定的島上的「家」門，並換回在島上行走時千篇一律的西裝，加快腳步走回住宿的屋內，等待不知何時會來的結局；終點沒有來，左京便得過且過的在島上進行自己設下的任務目標。

釣魚大會和捕蟲大會他各參加過一次，拿到了特殊獎勵並且賺了一筆錢後，他就提不起多大興趣再次報名。本想著島上的活動似乎沒有特別加入的必要，可早上廣播中提及的大海浮潛，倒是讓他難得萌生了興致，於是他便前往服裝店購買除了西裝之外第二套購入的衣飾：潛水裝。先巡視了島嶼一圈，左京才挑了一個他認為最適合下水的地方入海，在水裡頭的感覺相當自在、同時也相當涼快，正打算放鬆的在海面上漂流，眼角突然閃過一絲黑影，讓左京立刻潛入水中捕捉；沒有花費太多力氣，他便帶著獵物浮回海面，才將髮絲與臉頰上的水珠藉由搖頭的動作甩去，怎料睜開眼的同時便看見一隻奇妙的海獺向自己討要掌中的貝類。本想著「這島上的動物為何都跟土匪一樣要這要那、現在就連海中動物也自然的勒索？」最終仍是同意了此一詭異的要求，可眼前的海獺竟遲不離去，還要對自己說出至理名言，左京實在是無話可說、半放棄的應允對方，卻在聽完語句時熱淚盈眶。

「認清與理想之間的差異，就是愛。」

曾經不敢面對所以遠離的夢想，重新擁抱後卻被迫割捨而困坐在這不知名的地方，縱然有再多偉大的目標，卻都不及它帶給自己的快樂美好；也因為如此，僅能緊緊攀住自己尚可挽留的事物，假裝還擁有夢想的一絲餘溫，好讓一切不會被日復一日的催眠與麻木遺忘。

是愛啊，無論是對滿開，還是……

「大哥是不是在做惡夢啊？」

「沒想到黑道守財奴也會邊睡邊哭，該不會是夢裡被我擊潰預算高牆了吧？」

「應該是被我跟萬里先生的同盟爆打了一頓而痛改前非吧！」

「睡了三個小時，左京先生也該起來了吧？」

「……你們在吵什麼。」

「大哥！你終於醒了！剛剛怎麼喊都沒反應，我真是太擔心了嗚嗚嗚！」

「左京先生醒了？沒什麼事，只是看你睡太久有點擔心而已。」

「這樣啊。監督、迫田，抱歉讓你們擔心了。」

「……死老頭，你就沒有話對我們兩個說嗎？」

「對於一個要花錢、一個要打我的人有什麼好說的？」頓了頓，左京嘆了口氣。「好吧，確實是有話要說，是該謝謝你們。」

「哈？臭眼鏡你、你發燒了嗎？還是還沒睡醒？」

「先說好，我不會因為這樣就降低下次服裝預算的。」  
「嘖，你們意見真多。」左京無奈的皺眉，接著轉向監督：「監督，我想跟妳商量一件事。」

「啊是，請說。」

「我覺得我們應該把《動物森友會》的阿獺名言列出來，讓成員們揣摩之後練習表演。」

「！」

監督看了看一旁因為連續打擊陷入呆滯的年少組，又目送在對方話語結束時立刻跳起來、大喊著「沒問題！立刻完成大哥交辦任務」的迫田奔跑離去，接著僵硬的轉動自己的脖子目視著眼前的男人，忍耐再三還是壓抑不住地問出口：

「左京先生，是你還沒睡醒，還是我在作夢呢？」

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始只是想到我之前寫的動森系列都是讓左京擔任狸貓的角色，那如果左京本人被討債會發生什麼事呢？  
> 結果居然中途走到悲情路線，我正深刻反省寫文不寫大綱這件事……  
> 提到的小動物是軟糖跟雪美，因為沒有遊戲機可玩所以選擇了關注的實況主遊戲中我喜歡的小動物；最近則覺得阿獺超有趣，所以也讓他出場~  
> 另外，左京對監督說的話是故意留白，很歡迎大家跟我分享自己想到的內容！我寫作中途跟校稿時腦海分別浮現的是「真的好想念啊」及「有你們在才是最好的」，應該是現實中左京撕裂嘴巴也不會對成員們坦言的話吧xD
> 
> 另外，以下是本來覺得該寫點什麼避免文筆退化，但本文想法未出現時寫成的廢稿（結果最後害自己的推受苦受難），先留存之後有想法再發揮看看好了ˊ口ˋ如果有看了日版劇情、並覺得有感觸也拜託與我分享~  
> 【1】  
> 暑假開始了，內心卻沒有任何想法。  
> 姑且不論現在世界的危險情形是否適合外出，畢竟他本來就沒有足夠的資金可以前往海外悠閒地來趟所謂的「自助畢業旅行」，可就連國內的觀光景點他也絲毫提不起勁、甚至連踏出宿舍大門都意興闌珊，只有街頭ACT和幫忙採購生活用品時能讓他稍稍提起動力踩上球鞋外出。難得沒有假期間令人不滿的作業，他卻無聊的要發瘋，除了增加自我訓練的時間，竟沒有別的事情可以做；在宿舍遊蕩到最後的結果，不是加入密與真澄的午休行列、就是練習縫紉手藝及腦袋空空，幾乎逼得他想要找希特隆或涯學習札夫拉語，甚至拜託紬指導他向來避之唯恐不及的英語也可以。  
> 以前暑假時間總是不夠用，今年是怎麼了？難道是所謂「畢業即失業」的魔力嗎？  
> 【2】  
> 畢業，就意味著成為了真正的大人嗎？  
> 縱使很想這麼告訴自己，可也清楚無論是身高、成熟度，或是他向來掛在嘴邊嚷嚷的「魅力」，相較於劇團裡真正的帥氣前輩們，他遠遠不及標準；他的優點是活力四射、積極不放棄，卻也因為如此而偶爾顯得不夠穩重。  
> 那到底要怎麼樣才能長大呢？


End file.
